Utau Hoshina
Utau Hoshina is the daughter of Aruto Tsukiyomi and Souko Hoshina, she is also Ikuto Tsukiyomi's little sister. Utau is a pop-star idol among teens and childrens, when she was a child she had an amazing ability to sing with lots of feelings that makes others feel it as for example the song when she sung when she little Yume no Tsubomi. Physical Apperance Utau has very long blond hair that reaches her mid-height and she has purple eyes. She is always seen with a cross on her neck but she wears it as a fashion trend not a christian thing. Utau has many different clothes but her most main one is a black dress with gray and white detailing, a black corset and black socks and shoes. Utau is constantly in disguise her most basic one is a brown hat with all her hair tucked in. Utau is seen with many different clothes on when she's preforming. When she preforms Heartful Song, she is seen wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a long white skirt. Her hair is braided with red ribbons on the base, the middle and the end of her hair. When she preform Meikyuu Butterfly, she is seen wearing a black short halter neck dress with black string on both sides that end at her hip, a hoop belt on her waist and white heels and her two eggs attached to her hip. When she preform Glorious Sunshine, she is seen wearing a purple and orange shirt, long pants, a cross necklace and her hair is curled. When Utau preform Black Diamond, she is seen wearing a hat that has blue and white with her hair tucked in it, a black shirt with white detailing on it and a pearl necklace. Songs *Black Diamond *Blue Moon *Akaneiro no Sora *Glorious Sunshine *Heartful Song *Meikyuu Butterfly *Yume no Tsubomi Guardian Characters Iru (Il) Iru or Il is michievious a guardian, she is also Utau's first guardian. Iru hates being preached at especially by Eru (El) and peace. Whenever things get boring she likes to tease El. She also loves to stir up trouble for other. Iru was born from Utau's desire to become popular and attract a crowd. Eru (El) El or Eru is an angel-like guardian, she is also Utau's second guardian. Eru hates when people like the Guardians talk about love when she isn't there. Eru loves to preach at people especially Iru. Eru is shown to have a crush on Rhythm when he hugged her. Eru was bron from Utau's desire to make other people happy with her singing. X-Dia X-Dia is Utau's temporary third and last guardian. X-Dia was a anti-social guardian. She only sees the flaws in peple and will never accept them as a person or guardian bearer. X-Dia represent Utau's desire to be determinate and will never lose to anybody. Character Change Character Change: Demoniacal Wings ''' When Utau Character Change with Iru she receives a pair of bat wings. She can also sing a note that pulls out hearts egg but the amount is not much and the people has to hear her live otherwise it won't work. In this form she can send out a large amounts of butterflies to attack. '''Character Change: Black Diamond When Utau Character Change with X-Dia she receives a diamond headband on the base of her ponytails. She Chara Changes with X-Dia for the same reason as Iru but now the power is stronger because it can pull a large amount of hearts eggs out and can turn it to X-eggs.and peoples don't listen to her live they can just listen to her voice from anywhere like a CD or a radio channel. Character Transformation When Utau Character Tranforms or Chara Nari she is heard saying Watashi no Kokoro anrokku. Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm When Utau Chara Nari with the michevious Iru she transform into Lunatic Charm. This represent the devilish and cunning side of her. Apperance: As Utau Chara Nari with Iru she recevies a red dress with black detailing and a bat shaped collar type of thing. Utau also has bat wings in her hair and on her back. She wear a pair of red boots, a bat choker with a cross on it. Items: Utau's only item is her Dream Trident (Lillin Trident, Ririn Trident). She can attack her opponents with this. Attacks: '''Utau's only attack in this form is Nightmare Lorelai which is sending out a massive group of butterflies to attack. Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm' When Utau Chara Nari with the angelic Eru she becomes Seraphic Charm. This represents her desire to touch peoples' hearts with her singing and to make others happy. Apperance: In this form, she wears a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearance of a ballerina. '''Attacks: '''Her attacks are Angel Cradle where she hums a particular song to send X-character to their eggs, her other one is White Wing a hurl of white feathes to immobilize her opponent. ' Character Transformation: Dark Jewel' When Utau Chara Nari with X-Dia she becomes Dark Jewel Relationships Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Utau is actually Ikuto's younger sister. Utau Hoshina is only her stage name her name is Utau Tsukiyomi. Ever since utau was bron she had a deep mad crush on her older brother but when she saw that Ikuto like Amu Hinamori instead of her she became agitated at Amu. Aruto Tsukiyomi: Utau's and Ikuto's birth father. Souko Hoshina: Utau's and Ikuto's mother. Kazuomi Hoshina: Utau's and Ikuto's Step-father. Love Life '''K ukai Souma': Kukai and Utau shared the same competitive personality. The two of them have had a ramen eating competition in both the anime and the manga. In the anime, when her new song comes out, Kukai comes to see her, saying she mentioned it to him the last time they were together, causing El, Rima, and Yaya to suspect something.The first Encore chapter is mostly dedicated to their relationship, how it came to be, and Kukai kissing Utau! In the final chapter of Encore ''Kukai gets jealous when Utau mentions Ikuto being back to Amu and drags her off. Utau asks him if he is jealous and he says no while blushing. Utau tells him "There's only one person I like right now and it's not Ikuto." When you see their shugo charas talking near them you see Kukai and Utau kissing in the background. '''Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is very attracted to Ikuto and becomes extremly jealous of Amu because he shows an interest in her. It's shown that Utau does have a stronger bond then brother and sister because on Episode 29 She forecefully kisses him twice. However Ikuto told her to stop because they are sibling's which show's that Ikuto views Utau only as a sister and has never really returned her feelings. Friendship Amu Hinamori: When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she won't lose to, mostly because she is jealous of how much attention her brother, Ikuto pays to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continue to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. Utau kept X-Dia, Amu kept El. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. Also at episode episode121 after Utau went back to the studio,il and el made them "best friends." Tadase Hotori: When Tadase was young he used to play with Utau and Ikuto in the past, and called Utau as 'Utan', But when Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But now, they have regained their sister-and-brother relationship back. Yaya Yuiki: In the final battle against Easter, Yaya and Utau fight against the X-eggs energy, Easter-created dog together, starting a friendship between them because they are both "little sister" types. Names Utan (Tadase) Utau (Kukai, Amu and Ikuto) Utau-chan (Eru, Iru) Utau Hoshina (Her fans) Utau Tsukiyomi (Aruto Tsukiyomi) Gallery